Aveugle
by Saluzozette
Summary: Léo a tué les champignons mutants, et Donnie ne peut en être que soulagé. Mais quelque chose l'inquiète. Les soudains et brutaux problèmes de vu de Mikey ont-ils un rapport avec les toxines de ces satanés champignons ?


**Salut tout le monde ! Alors pour être honnête, je déteste absolument ce qui suit. Je l'ai écrit d'un seul trait et je ne me suis pas beaucoup relue tellement j'ai pas aimé. Ça paraissait tellement mieux dans ma tête ! Enfin... Maintenant c'est écrit et ça m'énerverait que ce texte reste moisir dans un coin de mon bureau. Je vous le livre donc en pâture, faites en ce que vous voulez. Peut-être arriverez-vous mieux que moi à expliquer ce qui ne va pas.**

**Sinon, que dire d'autre... Ah, oui. Mikey, encore une fois, est la victime de l'histoire. Mais j'aime me dire qu'il reste fort et est donc, quelque part, un héro.**

**Je sais, je ne vend pas très bien ce texte... Mais si vous avez lut jusqu'ici, j'en suis ravie, et je vous souhaite malgré tout une agréable lecture (j'espère).**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cela se passa une semaine après l'épisode des champignons mutants. Les tortues et leurs amis, s'ils n'avaient pas oublié quelles terreurs ils avaient enduré, étaient, tout du moins, passés à autre chose. Ils pensaient cette histoire derrière eux. Léo avait vaincu l'ennemi, point à la ligne. Que pouvait un champignon mort contre eux ? Ils ne savaient pas combien ils se trompaient.

Ce matin-là, Donnie se leva en retard. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas dormi dans son labo et avait sût profiter de son lit, qui passait beaucoup trop de nuits seul en ce moment. Il profita tant et si bien qu'il ne se leva qu'à huit heures au lieu de sept, et cela ne l'empêcha pas d'arriver dans la cuisine en se traînant presque.

« Regardez qui voilà, lui lança Raph avec un sourire sarcastique. La belle au bois dormant.

- Wao, mec, tu as l'air aussi réveillé qu'un mort narcoleptique, ajouta Michelangelo d'un ton joyeux. C'est le bon mot ? Narcoleptique ?

- C'est ça, marmonna Donatello en s'affalant sur sa chaise. Enfin… Je suppose.

- Chouette, je l'ai appris dans un livre.

- Parce que tu sais lire, toi ? Ricana le ninja au bandana rouge. C'est nouveau. »

Donnie n'écouta pas la répartie de son petit frère et préféra se concentrer sur son café et Léo qui, assit en face de Michelangelo, lisait le journal.

« Tiens, déclara-t-il d'ailleurs. Écoutez un peu ça. _Le taux de criminalité de la ville de New-York a encore chuté de 2% cette année. Ce n'est pas encore le paradis sur terre, mais nous nous éloignons toujours un peu plus de l'horreur des années 1980._ Vous croyez qu'on y est pour quelque chose ?

- C'est sympa de se l'imaginer, répondit Raphaël d'un ton peu convaincu. Mais à notre petite échelle, ça m'étonnerait.

- Regardez la photo, proposa Léo en tournant le journal vers ses cadets. Je me demande comment le journaliste a put la prendre. »

Effectivement, on voyait sur l'image trois ou quatre membres d'un gang en train de menacer un homme avec un couteau. La photo était prise de très près, ce qui était étonnant vu la violence de la scène. Soudain, Michelangelo tendit la main en travers de la table.

« Passe-moi le journal, je vois rien. Comment tu veux qu'on distingue quelque chose à cette distance ? »

Ses trois frères lui lancèrent un regard étonné. La distance n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, le plus jeune aurait dû être tout à fait capable de voir les détails de l'image.

« J'en connais un qui va avoir besoin de lunettes, ricana Raphaël.

- Mais non, protesta le ninja au bandana orange en haussant les épaules. N'importe quoi.

- Je crois que Raph à raison, répondit Donatello avec sérieux. Mikey, tu viens avec moi, on va faire des tests. »

Michelangelo eut beau protester, il n'échappa pas au labo.

**.**

**OoO**

**.**

C'est là que tout bascula. Ce qui à la base ne devait être qu'un test de routine se transforma rapidement en test intégral. Donatello constata que la vision de son frère baissait à une vitesse anormale. Ce jour-là, Michelangelo ne parvint pas à distinguer les détails de la photo sur le journal, et deux jours plus tard, il avait du mal à voir les images à la télévision.

Cinq jours après les premiers événements, les tests chimiques de Donatello livrèrent enfin leurs résultats. Et lorsqu'il les eut en main, le ninja au bandana violet sentit son cœur se contracter dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible. Une telle chose ne pouvait pas – ne devait pas – arriver, et surtout pas à Mikey. Mais il eut beau revérifier chaque donnée à trois reprises, et chercher mille et une solutions, il n'y avait pas d'erreurs possible.

La mort dans l'âme, il sortir de son laboratoire. Ses frères étaient tous dans le salon, vacant à leurs occupations respectives. Léonardo regardait un épisode des _Héros de l'Espace_ avec passion (bien qu'il les ait déjà tous vu et revus à de multiples reprises), Raphaël tapait sur son punching-ball d'un air déterminé et Michelangelo lisait un livre dans la cuisine, le volume à quelques centimètres seulement de son nez.

Le premier à apercevoir Donatello fut Raph. L'air grave qu'il lut sur le visage de son cadet dû l'alarmer, car il s'approcha rapidement.

« Donnie, il y a un problème ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

La question attira l'attention des deux autres qui tournèrent le visage vers eux. Le scientifique vit son jeune frère plisser les yeux pour tenter de mieux les voir, et son cœur se serra de nouveau. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit le porteur de cette horrible nouvelle ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ça ?

« J'ai les résultats de tes tests, Mikey. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Il put voir l'inquiétude grandir sur les visages de ses frères aînés, mais son benjamin lui, eut un sourire et s'approcha d'un pas vif.

« Chouette ! Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Il va me falloir une paire de loupes ? J'espère qu'il y aura moyen de les fixer, sinon ça risque d'être galère pendant les combats.

- Non… Une paire de lunettes ne te servirait à rien… Mike, il y a un problème. »

À ce mot, le sourire du plus jeune fondit comme neige au soleil et une ride inquiète barra son front.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Donnie ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

- On dirait… C'est la première fois que je vois ça. On dirait que tu fais une allergie.

- Une allergie ? Répéta Léonardo en fronçant les sourcils. Mais une allergie à quoi ?

- Vous vous souvenez des champignons mutants ? Questionna Donatello de manière rhétorique.

- Comment oublier ? Grinça Raphaël.

- Et bien Mikey fait une allergie à leurs toxines. Malgré la mort du champignon, celles-ci ne sont pas parties immédiatement et ont réagit avec les cellules de ses yeux. »

Un silence tendu s'installa. Donatello redoutait de continuer, mais les regards de ses frères l'empêchaient de s'enfuir.

« Et ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Michelangelo.

- Tes cellules réagissent en s'autodétruisant, répondit le ninja au bandana violet sans oser regarder son benjamin en face. Ta vision se détériore à grande vitesse et ça ne va pas s'arrêter là.

- Donnie, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de nous dire ? Questionna Léo d'un ton qui montrait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse.

- Dans une semaine, maximum, Mikey sera aveugle, murmura le scientifique. Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire… »

**.**

**OoO**

**.**

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Les secondes s'écoulaient terriblement vite et lentement à la fois. À l'entente du verdict, Michelangelo avait eut une réaction étrange. Il n'avait pas crié, ni pleuré, ni même ouvert la bouche. Il s'était tenu quelques secondes immobile, le regard fixé sur un point invisible puis, lorsque ses frères avaient repris leurs esprits et tournés le visage vers lui, il s'était juste enfuis. Il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée. Raphaël et Léonardo avaient passé des heures à tenter de lui parler, ou à harceler Donatello pour qu'il continue les recherches, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier craque sous la pression et leur hurle de toute la puissance de ses poumons qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Maître Splinter lui-même, après avoir été mit au courant, avait essayé de parler avec son plus jeune fils, mais rien à faire, Michelangelo restait désespérément muet, derrière sa porte.

Mais bizarrement, cela n'avait duré qu'une journée. Le lendemain matin, alors que personne ne s'attendait à le voir, Mikey s'était levé aux aurores pour préparer un délicieux petit déjeuner. Et malgré l'ambiance lourde et tendue qui régnait autour de lui, il avait agi exactement, comme à son habitude.

Sa famille était aux petits soins avec lui. Toujours en train de tendre la main pour l'aider et le soutenir. Il refusait systématiquement. Il tenait à se déplacer seul et faire ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, comme si rien ne changeait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Donatello, qui avait toujours admiré les talents d'artiste de son jeune frère, vit ses dessins se dégrader à une vitesse terrifiante. Lorsque Splinter interdit les sorties à son benjamin, deux soirs seulement après l'annonce de sa maladie, Michelangelo commença à passer des heures interminables devant la télé. Il était capable de réciter presque mot pour mot un dessin animé, mais avait bien du mal à décrire les personnages.

Six jours après sa terrible annonce, Donatello vit son petit frère entrer dans son labo et chercher le bureau à tâtons. Le cœur du ninja au bandana violet se serra douloureusement.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Mikey ? Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Ouai, toi, répondit le plus jeune avec un sourire, en tournant _à peu près_ son visage dans la direction de son aîné. Et oui, j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je voudrais sortir. »

Donnie grinça des dents. Il ne demandait rien de mieux que de sortir avec Michelangelo, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était, il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux. Se balader sur les toits avec un frère presque entièrement aveugle ? Pas question. Le scientifique ne tenait pas à le voir basculer dans le vide.

« Mike, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça.

- S'il te plait, le pressa le ninja au bandana orange. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Donatello, soudain inquiet. Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit ?

- Je ne vois presque plus rien. Si je dois vraiment être aveugle, je veux voir les lumières de New-York une dernière fois. »

Le cœur de l'aîné fit un nouveau looping. Comment refuser cette requête ? Il eut beau chercher des raisons de ne pas le faire, il n'en trouva pas une seule qui puisse contrer le besoin qu'il avait de réaliser le vœu de son frère. Il débattit en lui-même durant une petite minute puis soupira.

« Léo, Raph et Splinter vont me massacrer. »

**.**

**OoO**

**.**

Une heure et demi plus tard, Donatello et Michelangelo étaient assit sur le toit d'un immeuble surplombant l'Hudson, face à New-York. Leurs jambes pendaient dans le vide. Seuls leur parvenait les bruits du Bronx, derrière eux. Ce ne fut que dix minutes après leur arrivé, que Mikey brisa le silence.

« Merci, Donnie, murmura-t-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. De m'avoir emmené ici.

- Comment voulais-tu que je résiste à ton air de chien battu ? Plaisanta maladroitement l'aîné.

- Non, sérieusement. Léo et Raph n'auraient jamais accepté.

- On aurait quand même dû les prévenir, marmonna tout de même Donatello en sortant son T-phone. Ils risquent de s'inquiéter… »

D'un geste rapide, Michelangelo attrapa le téléphone et le lança, en plus du sien, droit dans le fleuve.

« Hey ! S'écria l'aîné avec indignation. Non mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! Tu es dingue ?!

- Excuse-moi, Donnie, répondit-il en rentrant les épaules. Mais je ne veux pas que les autres nous retrouvent pour nous ramener à la maison. Et les T-phones ont des traqueurs.

- Mais il va falloir que j'en fabrique des nouveaux maintenant ! Tu abuses ! Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on puisse nous trouver ? Tu comptes rentrer à la planque, quand même, pas vrai ?

- Évidemment. Mais pas avant d'être complètement aveugle. »

La réponse coupa net la répartie de Donatello. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Et comment Michelangelo pouvait-il en parler aussi calmement ?! Cela ne le gênait-il pas de perdre la vue ?

« Comment fais-tu ? Demanda le scientifique d'une voix douce et triste à la fois.

- De quoi ?

- Pour prendre la chose avec autant de flegme ? Je veux dire… Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à ta place, mais certainement pas comme ça. Tu n'as pas pleuré, tu ne déprimes même pas, je ne comprends pas. On dirait que ça ne te touche pas.

- Bien sûr que si ça me touche, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

La voix du plus jeune s'était soudain faite tranchante et il darda un regard de braise dans la direction générale de Donatello.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait, quand je me dis que je ne pourrais plus jamais lire de Comics ? Ou jouer à des jeux vidéo ? Quand je me dis que mes dessins ne ressemblent plus à rien ?

- Arrête, protesta l'aîné, très mal à l'aise. Celui que tu m'as montré hier était toujours très bon.

- Tu mens, l'accusa Mikey d'un ton sans réplique. Je t'entends. Comment tu veux que je dessine bien si je ne suis plus capable de voir ma feuille ? Hein ? Ne crois pas que ça ne me touche pas. C'est faux. »

Durant quelques minutes, Donnie n'osa plus parler. Il jetait des regards en coin à son jeune frère, qui ne pouvait plus les voir. Michelangelo avait les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, la mine à la fois concentrée et en colère. Finalement, mit à cran par le silence, le scientifique le rompit de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de son benjamin.

La réponse mit du temps à venir. Mais finalement, Mikey répondit, toujours assez énervé.

« C'est comme regarder un voile noir très épais, qui ne laisse rien passer normalement, sauf à quelques endroits où il y a de minuscules trous. Je vois encore trois ou quatre lumières, mais elles sont très étouffées. Bientôt, je ne verrais plus. »

Ne sachant quoi dire, Donatello n'ajouta rien. Mais Michelangelo baissa soudain la tête et souffla, d'une voix si basse que son frère eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait, quand je me dis que je ne reverrais jamais vos visages ? Ou que Maître Splinter ne pourra plus jamais m'enseigner quoi que ce soit ? Ça me fait peur Donnie… Ça me terrifie. Mais je ne le montre pas. »

Sous ses doigts, Donatello sentit les épaules de son benjamin se mettre à trembler violemment et lorsqu'un sanglot lui échappa, l'aîné n'hésita plus. Il passa un bras autour de son frère et l'attira contre lui. Que pouvait-il dire ? Michelangelo serait aveugle, c'était un fait, une chose contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas se battre. Ils allaient devoir vivre avec ce handicap mais Donatello promettait de tout faire pour que ce soit le plus simple et le plus agréable possible.

« Je suis sûr que Maître Splinter ne te laissera pas tomber, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son petit frère qui l'avait entouré de ses bras, en lui caressant gentiment la tête. Être aveugle n'empêche pas de se battre.

- Mais c'est quand même vachement emmerdant, avoue-le, plaisanta Mikey d'une voix tremblante en enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de Donnie.

- Oui, mais cela n'empêche rien. »

Le temps que Michelangelo reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions, le silence plana. Donatello eut une pensée pour ses frères et son père qui devaient à présent se faire du souci, mais revint très rapidement à l'instant présent. Il lui restait encore des questions à poser.

« Pourquoi avoir caché tes sentiments ? Demanda-t-il doucement lorsque son benjamin eut cessé de pleurer. On aurait tous compris, tu sais ? C'est normal d'être déprimé dans ces conditions.

- Je sais, murmura Michelangelo. Mais… Un jour, Maître Splinter m'a dit que j'étais celui qui liait la famille. Léo est celui qui dirige, Raph est celui qui protège, tu es celui qui sauve, et je suis celui qui lie. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai quand même retenu ça. Sensei m'a dit que mon humeur influençait toujours les vôtres, même si cela ne se voyait pas beaucoup. Alors si je me mets à déprimer, vous ne serez pas heureux. Je ne veux pas ça.

- Mike… C'est très gentil de ta part, mais dans certaines situations, il faut partager ce que l'on ressent avec d'autres. »

Michelangelo eut une moue dubitative et haussa les épaules.

« Jamais eut besoin jusqu'ici. Et mes humeurs ne concernent que moi, pourquoi je vous les imposerais ?

- Parce que nous sommes tes frères. Nous sommes là pour ça. S'il te plait, Mikey, promets-moi de venir me voir – ou Léo ou Raph – la prochaine fois. Ne garde pas tout pour toi.

- Je préfère venir te voir, toi, marmonna le plus jeune. Léo n'écoute pas vraiment et Raph préfère se moquer. Tu es celui qui sauve. Pas seulement physiquement. »

Donatello serra de nouveau son benjamin dans ses bras, comme s'il allait disparaître. Les temps prochains seraient durs, mais ensemble, ils les surmonteraient. Parce que Mikey avait la capacité incroyable de s'adapter à toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. La cécité, n'en était qu'une de plus.

« Ça y est, murmura le ninja au bandana orange vers une heure du matin, d'une voix sans timbre. Je ne vois plus rien. »

Donatello ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte.

**.**

**OoO**

**.**

Splinter ne laissa pas tomber Michelangelo. Lorsque Donnie le ramena à la planque le lendemain de leur escapade, complètement épuisé, tout le monde lui tomba dessus. Personne ne pensa à imputer la faute au benjamin, qui se dressa pourtant entre son frère et leur famille pour expliquer la situation. Il passa évidemment la séquence « bavardages », que Donatello se chargea de reporter à son maître. Comprenant les peurs de son plus jeune fils, le vieux rat débuta un entrainement spécial pour lui, dès le matin suivant.

Michelangelo apprit à se battre en ne se basant que sur son ouïe et son toucher et apprit à dessiner une carte mentale de son environnement au centimètre près. Il ordonna également à sa famille de se comporter exactement comme toujours et de le laisser se débrouiller seul, tant qu'il ne demandait pas de l'aide. Il continua donc de faire quelques-unes des activités qu'il avait l'habitude de faire auparavant, comme la cuisine. Le vrai changement radical fut que, lui qui avait toujours été plutôt bordélique, devint un maniaque du rangement. Si les choses n'étaient, au millimètre près, à la place qui leur était destinée, cela le mettait dans un état de stress affolant. Michelangelo apprit également à lire et écrire le braille, de même que ses frères.

Évidemment, il ne pouvait plus dessiner, ou lire. Ni même jouer aux jeux vidéo – bien qu'il soit tout de même resté imbattable à Mortal Combat. Ce fut assez dur pour lui de renoncer à ses passes temps favoris, et Donatello dût souvent le consoler. Mais il parvint à surmonter tout cela.

Un an et demi, après l'accident des champignons mutants, Michelangelo recommençait les patrouilles avec ses frères. Malgré sa cécité, il connaissait chaque millimètre carré des toits de New-York. Il était capable de retrouver son chemin n'importe où. À le voir marcher et courir avec autant de légèreté, à le voir rire et plaisanter sans jamais ciller, qui aurait put croire qu'il était aveugle ? Michelangelo n'était pas mort avec ses yeux. Michelangelo ne mourrait pas pour ce genre de choses. Michelangelo avait resurgi de ses cendres.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilà voilà... Je n'ose même pas réclamer de review maintenant. Faites ce que vous voulez, ce texte est une horreur de toute façon.**


End file.
